1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a groove processing apparatus and a groove processing method of forming a groove extending in an axial direction of a cylinder on an inner peripheral surface thereof.
2. Background Information
For example, in a gas spring in which a gas is sealed inside a cylinder and the sealed gas urges a piston rod in an expanding direction thereof, there is a case where a linear groove extending in an axial direction of the cylinder is formed as a bypassing flow passage or a pressure relief groove disposed on an inner peripheral surface thereof.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-9525A has disclosed a groove processing apparatus for forming a linear groove on an inner peripheral surface of a cylinder.